


It Started With A Truce

by satsunyan



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Police AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3865936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satsunyan/pseuds/satsunyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first impression of each other: not a good one. One decided on sight that they did not like the other, the other following right along with them. But what happens when they are forced to work together on a case that could save the city they love? Everything. Infuriating as it may be, they must push past differences aside and fight together to stop the evil that strives to destroy it. </p><p>To finally work together, it starts with a truce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Started With A Truce

The double doors of Ark City Metropolitan Hospital opened to a stretcher carrying a man who looked to be around his mid thirties. He was rough around the edges with blood covering him, his chest and stomach still bleeding profusely. Tagging alongside him was a brunette who seemed to be around her early twenties, her hand pressing into the wound around his stomach with a distressed look on her face. The door continued to open, letting in more casualties as the trauma nurses scrambled to treat the new incoming patients.

She was wearing black tactical pants that were pushed into her dark camouflage army boots. Her dark blue shirt was stained with blood, tucked neatly in her pants above the belt; a shoulder holster was strapped and rested across her chest. Her wavy hair was brushed up, with some of the loose hairs tied into a ponytail behind her head. The stretcher passed the “Doctors and Nurses only” sign and that seemed to upset the woman more.

A blonde in a ponytail around her age, with both of her hands inside her lab coat pockets, emerged from the hallway. She blinked when she caught sight of the brunette and immediately grabbed her by the shoulders, making sure to let the nurses push the stretcher inside the E.R. room without her before releasing the troubled woman. They stared at each other, the slightly taller one nearly seething at being stopped. She wanted nothing more than to push her way through, but knew it wasn’t the best idea. Not in a hospital.

The lights above turned from green to red, a sign that it was now restricted to anyone other than doctors and nurses.

“Doctors and nurses only up to this point,” she said, her blue eyes meeting the brunette’s evenly, used to dealing with difficult family members like this - and yet, she still had to swallow the lump in her throat when she saw the pain and anger in her eyes.

“And who are you?” The green eyed brunette asked rigidly, her jaw clenching as she gritted her teeth in irritation.

“Really? You came to a hospital, asking a doctor who is about to operate, who they are?”

The brunette backed off. She deflated, her shoulders slumping as she glanced at the floor, all strength within her vanishing quickly at her words. She did not know what else to do.

The blonde examined her as she slowly walked away, both of her hands wrapped around her head as she sat onto a nearby bench. The doctor pivoted without another word, entering the operating room. She quickly grabbed a surgical cap and sterilized her hands. She has work to do.

~*

After eight cruel hours, the operating room’s light finally turned green and the doors opened. The brunette stood up instantly, her green eyes staring intently at the door, boring a hole into it and waiting for her answers. The blonde exited the door first and briefly met her gaze, unwavering.

Those blue eyes looked cold, ice cold, and instead of going to report to the brunette, she turned and disappeared into the hallway, her hands immediately finding a home in the pockets of her dirty scrubs, her lab coat gone. The brunette was going to follow after her but a nurse blocked her path, her face nowhere near as good a mask as the blonde’s.

The nurse handed her a note along with a familiar badge, “We did all we could. But I’m sorry, we were too late…”

Green eyes looked at the objects that were passed to her, holding onto them with both hands as if they were her lifeline. They were now, they had to be. She sank back onto the bench and ignored the woman who asked her if she okay, her head hung low as she squeezed her eyes shut. Both of her hands clasped onto the objects tightly, putting her hands over her head as she lifted her head to stare at the ceiling with misty eyes.

_“I’m so sorry…”_

__

~*

Alexandria Woods lifted a leg over her motorcycle and inserted the key into the ignition. She brushed her wavy hair away from her face and pressed a finger to her ear to start up comms, keeping an eye on the gray walls of the underground parking garage she was in, waiting for the gate to lift up.

 

“Where?” She asked in a deep voice.

 

_“Block 83. Forensics are already there and—“_

 

“I’m on my way,” she removed the earpiece and put on her helmet, revving the engine. She kicked the tow stand, her fingers flexing as her foot shifted gears and zoomed out of the parking garage towards her destination. Lexa was lucky that it was so close to where she lived, or maybe she thought she was lucky.

She arrived quickly at the scene, noticing there was already a gathered crowd. Thankfully, the right crowd that wouldn’t annoy her too much. There were a group of people wearing familiar dark blue uniforms alongside a forensics truck parked outside the crime scene. She parked beside the truck and hopped off, taking off her helmet and putting it on the bike. The brunette headed towards a figure standing by the truck, clenching her jaw.

 

“What are you doing at a crime scene?”

 

“Lexa—” A dirty blonde woman dressed similarly in jeans, tactical boots and blouse grabbed her arm, pulling her back with purpose. “Stop—”

 

“Well, we don’t have time for this,” she shook off the hand, “We need to be inside to start the investigation.” Lexa tied her hair up before putting on her gloves. She lifted the yellow ‘do not enter’ tape, not bothering for an answer, when a hand grabbed her wrist. Sharp green eyes trailed the hand up to its owner and met cold blue, her face covered with a surgical mask and her hair covered with a transparent cap. She was blonde, a shade lighter than her companion’s.

“Who are you?” she scowled, narrowing her eyes.

 

“I’m the lead medical examiner; therefore, my crime scene, my rules.” The owner of the hand spoke firmly. “If your Chief of Police hasn’t told you yet,” her eyes briefly glanced at the dark blonde’s direction, “then I will. You are all forbidden to enter the crime scene until we’re _done_ with it.”

 

“We were fine before—“

 

“That was _before_ , this is now,” the woman released her hand. “If you want us to do our job, to gather _all_ of the evidence so you can do _your_ job and capture the criminal who did this, you need to stay put — we can’t have you and your team contaminating the crime scene with the extra pairs of hands and feet you offer. You can go in after we’re done.”

 

Lexa looked at her in utter disbelief at this complete stranger who was telling her what she could or could not do, turning her head towards her superior who had said nothing thus far and waiting for her to say something, anything to let her get through.

 

The lead medical examiner, the stranger, stared at Lexa until her companion grabbed the detective by the arm and dragged her away to the side of the street. The blonde examiner turned around and headed back into the building in a confident stride.

 

“You should listen to your superiors every once in a while.”

 

“Anya—”

 

“We have ranks for a reason, Detective Woods.” Lieutenant Anya Mère looked her straight in the eyes. Lexa glared back at her in silent disbelief, her face pulling the “I can’t believe you’re pulling the rank card on me right now.”

“Go on,” Lexa urged impatiently, allowing her to continue her explanation.

 

“The transfer for the new medical examiner that’s going to lead the forensics team was finally approved today. Before I could announce the introduction of our newest member, a reported murder came in. They got on the scene first and started setting up before we could examine the scene. We have to wait till they are done.” Anya explained.

 

“Since when do we have territory battles? We usually work alongside the forensics team, what changed?” Lexa grounded out, aggravated.

 

“I don’t know what’s wrong with you today, and I don’t even want to ask what happened over there, but when I arrived she talked to me calmly and explained why. If you gave her a chance instead of storming away with a pole up your ass, she probably would have explained it to you as well. _Calmly_. ” Anya rubbed her temples, already feeling a headache coming.

 

“Yes, the “we don’t need extra pairs of hands and feet at her crime scene” - yada, yada - I got that part.” Lexa sighed, exasperated. She shifted on her feet, furrowing her eyebrows. “She could’ve answered properly.”

 

“Lexa,” Anya gave her an amused look, her lips twitching. “You scowled at her and asked, demanded, really, a ‘who are you?’ and glared at her like you wanted to skin her alive. If I was in her position, I would’ve punched you in the face. And now, I give her credit for not doing just that.”

 

“That would have been fine by me,” Lexa shrugged her arm away from Anya’s grasp and walked to the edge of the ‘do not enter’ tape that circled around building, crossing her arms as she impatiently waited; eyeing the entrance of the building for the forensics team.

 

“Oh… Lexa. Would you even dare punch such a beauty?” Anya sighed. She made eye contact with a detective and motioned her index in circles, signaling that she’ll be doing rounds around the perimeter.

Anya froze in her spot when the sound of a car’s tires skidded right behind them; the two turned to examine the new approaching vehicle. It parked behind Lexa’s bike and then the passenger’s side door opened to reveal a brunette in stylish clothing and a broad grin. She was quick to throw herself on Lexa, her arms wrapping around her shoulders, squeezing her for a hug.

 

“Costia, get off.” Lexa tried to buck the woman off but she held on tightly, not speaking or displaying that she had even heard her. “Costia—”

 

“Are you done turning the perimeter of a crime scene into your dating site?” the blonde from before stood close to her now, nodding to a man wearing a similar outfit as her own. She handed him her notepad and he took it without a word.

 

“What?” Lexa asked, forcefully shoving Costia off her. The woman scowled and mumbled a few words of disappointment as Anya pinched her side, hard.

 

The blonde doctor pulled down the surgical mask, and removed her cap. Her face was covered with sweat, the heat getting to her. “We’re done, you can enter now.” Her blue eyes connected with green before she strode off to enter the forensic vehicle, slamming the passenger door shut.

Evidence was being placed in the vehicle by the other members of the team, meaning they had gather what they needed and would soon head back to the precinct. But that wasn’t what got her so worked up; she had another reaction much different than her team who was now glad they could finally go in.

 

“ _Are you kidding me_?” Lexa thought to herself, brushing fallen hair from her forehead.

 

“She’s _that_ doctor?”

 

**(Prologue/END)**

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I’m Satsunyan, you may call me Satsuki or Nyan. Please slap the homie here for dragging me into gay hell (AKA, Clexa, Hollstein hell). Now I have showered her with prompts (first), then, we decided that we should do a collaborative work because we’ve known each other for so long but never actually wrote one, that is a series. Only derpy oneshots with miraculous humor. Nice to meet you gays!
> 
> ‘Sup homies, it is I, Asteon, Teo...or whatever the heck you want to call me. I’m happy to be a part of this fic with the awesome Satsunyan who I've known for a heck of a long time yet never met before irl (yet). Like she said, we’ve worked together before but not with something that’s more than one chapter, so I hope you guys enjoy it! 
> 
> You can find both of us on tumblr under let-hope-be-theory and satsunyan, where you could probably freak out with us about gay things. Satsuki wanted me to tell you that most of her gay things is love live related, so beware (of cute idols).
> 
> Have an awesome day, homies!


End file.
